


Circadian Rhythm

by dumbyx



Series: Zemyx [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Demyx & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts) Friendship, Dreams, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: Demyx finds coping with Zexion's death at Castle Oblivion difficult. Only in dreams does he find solace and meaning. Little does he know, dreams can mean much more than he realizes.





	Circadian Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a oneshot based on the song Circadian Rhythm by The Silversun Pickups. In case you're curious or would like a glimpse into my inspiration:
> 
> https://youtu.be/BVHkeQNmMvM
> 
> (Its a lovely song you're welcome)

"Demyx." he felt his body swoon when he heard the familiar voice say his name. There was no way...

 

"Zexion?" was all Demyx could murmur, his body feeling like lead: too heavy to move, yet somehow weightless. He wanted so badly to look in the direction he heard the voice coming from. Try as he might, he was paralyzed, stuck in that spot. He saw a shadowed figure move from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't fully make it out. Luckily for him, the figure stepped out of the shadows and in front of him stood Zexion. Tears stung at his teal eyes and after what seemed like forever, he could move. He reached out to Zexion, pulling the shorter male into his embrace.

 

How he missed this. How he missed Zexion.

 

Overwhelmed with feelings, Demyx struggled to find his words."I thought... you weren't coming back- that you were gone! I was worried about you, never seeing you again."

 

Zexion pulled away, but only at arm's length. "You needn't worry about me, Demyx. I am able to handle more than you think."

 

"I know but, it's just-" he paused, taking Zexion's hands into his own, "Xigbar- well, everyone- they said that you were eliminated. Gone. I didn't want to believe them- and I guess I was right not to." Demyx gave Zexion's hands a gentle squeeze, pulling him close.

 

"I'm sorry." muttered Zexion against Demyx's chest.

 

"It's okay. Just stay with me."

 

For some time, they held each other, time seemed to stop; The concept was nonexistant. Silence filled the room, neither one spoke, and there was no sound from anything else. Yet, Demyx couldn't help but sway in Zexion's arms. Their eyes met once more and Demyx found himself lost in Zexion's deep blues. He hadn't realized, but the two of them were in the midst of a slow dance. Zexion had a good sense of rhythm, able to stay in synch with Demyx. Demyx lead, being more attuned to music and rhythms, even in silence. Zexion kept up, letting Demyx do what he did best.

 

There was balance. Perhaps it was meant to be.

 

Demyx broke the silence, but not their movement. "Zexion.." he breathed, leaning his forehead against the other's. "I never was able to tell you something."

 

"What's that?" Zexion asked, curiosity roused. 

 

"I- you see, I always kind of- wait, what's wrong with you?" His body gradually grew hazy to Demyx's dismay, fading before his eyes. Everything around him slowly faded to light, so bright he couldn't make anything out. Soundless and frozen, Demyx felt as if he was suffocating. Was it possibly-

 

Demyx sat up in his bed, looking around the bedroom. Empty. Another temporary dream. He was left alone in the dull, grey room that seemed to mimic his reality since Zexion was eliminated. Dull. Bleak. Colorless. He held his face in his hands, only then noticing the wetness of his cheeks.

 

"Of course it was a dream." he whimpered softly, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't had the chance to tell Zexion how he felt.. Now it was too late. He laughed bitterly. "Blew it again, Demyx. Always a failure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for more. :)


End file.
